Simplicity
by Good Day Sunshine
Summary: Do you see the stars, Mister Armando? .:MiaDiego, MayaGodot:.


Written in 2 hours, 1,935 words.

I do not own any characters from the Ace Attorney series, all of those dudes belong to CAPCOM.

* * *

His 'previous' life had been anything but steady. Things happened here and there, troubles marched to song of his life sometimes, but he always had his kitten.

And you could probably say that his kitten was a whole puzzle herself. Really, if you looked in a dictionary, you'd probably see Mia's picture next to mystery. Even though, he had to come to three conclusions about her.

a. Mia hated the rain.

b. She hated seeming like a child.

c. She loved her little sister.

That was good enough for him back then. The man before hated emotional attachments (_a player? maybe_), but that was what happened. How he wishes he spent more time getting to know her. How he wished he could've done more, spent more time with her, and most of all, told Mia that he loved her.

_'Everything happens for a reason, Mister Armando.'_

He supposes.

* * *

At first when he heard of Mia's death, he had come to three theories (_like the good lawyer he **was**_).

a. He _was_ Diego Armando, a man formed by the love of one woman.

b. Her name was Mia and she was the enigma he never (_and will never_) figure out.

c. He will never be the same again.

There in his prision of darkness, the doctor finally handed him his visor and _Godot_ was born.

* * *

She had helped him. The little sister of the woman he loved (_and probably still does_) helped him.

Him. The murderer. The monster. The...thing (_he could never call himself a person again_) who can't even shed a real tear at the mentioning of her sister's (_his lover's_) death.

She refused the idea of sending him to jail (_and prohibited anyone from saying 'death sentence'_). She even gave a 'testimony' and told the judge that he would help make sure she was never hurt. Grossberg represented him, (_it would've been Wright...if **that** never happened_) and the prosecutor was Filly. With her head held high, she stated that there was a written document based on laws that were over a thousand years old and if anyone broke the laws of the contract, it would begin a massive 'war' of sorts (_the law wouldn't battle with a wealthy and old family who held a ton of power_).

And then she brought out the 'traditional Fey contract' she mentioned...

Signed by him and her sister.

And he came to three theories once again-

a. The contract was forged.

b. Mia had wrote it with him when he was drunk or something (_oh, how he hoped so_).

c. This is just a dream.

As it turned out, it never turned out the way he wanted and theory 'a' was the truth (_she seems to have developed the same bluffing skills as her sister_). And after his seven years of jail (_the least she could get him_), she drags him out and away from his 'home' and through the streets of the city. He itches to ask her the question that is probably on everyone's mind, and after an hour or so of walking, he does.

_'Why?'_

She turns her head around at him and stops in mid-skip.

_'What do you mean?'_

Ah. Playing dumb. Mia used to do this.

_'Helping me. It could have gotten you convicted of for a few crimes.'_

He was always straight to the point with Mia.

_'You're not a bad person, Mister Armando. Now let's go get some burgers!'_

And she, unlike Mia, had danced to the point with him and front out told him what she thought.

How strange.

* * *

_'I'm never going to do what you want, Mister Armando.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You know what I mean.'_

They are sitting on one of the many decks of the Fey Manor, looking at the stars above (_him drinking coffee, her drinking tea_). They have formed some type of bond together (_they both lost in the game of love_), and now he lives with her at the Manor. Pearl had fallen asleep some time ago, and Godot had carried Pearl off to her bed. Godot stares at her through his visor.

_'I don't know what you mean, really.' _(_though he supposes he knows where she's going at_)

He can see her face scrunches up and eyebrows furrow; he can hear her breathing become harsher and her fingernails are scratching on the wooden deck. She gets up and stares down at him. And in an eeriely calm voice (_though filled with venom_), she answers his question.

_'I'm never going to channel Mia for you.'_

Godot is stunned. How could she think that? He slowly lifts himself off the ground like a creeping cat and faces toward her, only a few inches away from her face.

_'How do you know that?'_ he taunts.

_'I do.'_ Pft. What a stubborn girl. What a stubborn, silly, _absolutely ignorant_ girl.

And then they play pretend.

He pretends that her legs are Mia's when she wraps them around him. He pretends that when she screams out, that she is not crying in pain. He pretends that when he screamed out _'Mia!'_ she didn't hear.

But it never works out the way he wants, right?

So when he say _'I love you'_, she bursts out in laughter (Mia_'s never done that_). Her body is shaking with her giggles as she tries to straighten out her hair. She claps her hands together and pulls the blankets off him and wraps it around herself. She gets up, turning her head him-

_'I'm not Mia. And you're not Nick. It's okay. Really.'_

And then she leaves.

_The playdate's over, _he guesses (_it really isn't, as he still pretends to not hear her cry in the next room_).

* * *

He takes her out to dinner at some fancy French restaurant (_Filly recommended it, said girls feel better when you take them to nice places_). Godot is pretty (_positively, absolutely, one hundred percent,) _sure that she is still mad. There is silence. She, as stubborn as her sister, refuses to talk to him or look him in the eye. And he refuses too. So, with silence as his partner, he eats (_note to self: never listen to Filly_). It is raining. Mia hates the rain. Maybe_ she_ hates it too. He should ask... (_and raise his white flag_).

'_Do you like the rain?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Oh.'_

There goes that theory. The silence continues to sit next to them. Suffocating. Dense. Probably and most likely going to stay there forever.

He doesn't like that theory.

'_Please, I'm sorr-'_

Probably as a refusal to hear his words and apologies, she suddenly scoots out of the mahogany chair haphazardly and gets up; knocking over the glass of white wine and a fork off the table in the process.

Mia wouldn't have done that.

She briskly walks out the restaurant, forgetting her purse and coat. He grabs her forgotten items and slams a few bills (_hundreds, just in case_) on the table before going to catch up to her. It is raining hard when Godot walks outside, the water weighs down his usually spiky white hair.

He sees her twirling around aimlessly on the dimly-lit sidewalk, drenched in the downpour. She sees his shadow and runs up to him, almost tripping the process. She grabs hold of the wet silk that is his shirt; a goofy, childish smile on her face.

Her sister wouldn't have done that.

_But this is not her sister_, he reminds himself. This is _her_. And as she pulls him even closer to her (_is she crying?_), she suddenly lets go, leaving crumples on his shirt and curiosity sparkling in his eyes. She turns her back to him and walks away. Arms outreached to the direction of the sky; her hands grasp out for the lights of the heavens (_he knows what it's like when things are out of reach_). She shouts a question to him.

'_Do you see the stars, Mister Armando?' _

He looks up. The sky, a wide array of stars splashed against a dark blue canvas, wept for someone, everyone, him, and her, covered the glow of the moon. Clouds slowly covered the colors of navy, the sparks of white in the sky disappearing. Raindrops beating on his visor, Godot steadily walks up to follow her impromptu dance. He looks at her, her eyes closed and mouth humming a tune joyfully, arms spread out like a bird ready to take off for flight. And he thinks, that with Mia, this would be a perfectly perfect (_is Filly rubbing off on him?_) time to say '_I love you'_, but-

a. Mia hated the rain _and_ looking like a child.

b. She is not Mia.

c. He is not _Diego Armando_, he is _Godot_.

But right now, everything in the world is questionable to him and he'll probably have to carry her back to his apartment and take care of her for a couple of weeks (_he wouldn't really mind that_) because she'll most likely get a cold and then she'll also most likely throw a fit of some sort _and really_, playing along doesn't seem that bad.

'_I see them too, __**Maya**__.' _

With her arms spread wide welcoming him and his troubles; she smiles another goofy grin when he finally says her name.

She is simplicity at its best.

_fin_

* * *

WOOT. If you didn't get it, you could comment and I'LL LIKE TOTALLY answer you. :P So before I totally change my mind about posting this-

Review and comment please!


End file.
